


No Manners

by tenspetal



Series: Long Flight [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Mentioned Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rich Suh Youngho | Johnny, Sassy Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Suh Youngho | Johnny Being an Asshole, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenspetal/pseuds/tenspetal
Summary: After bombing his work proposal and having his arch nemesis's project chosen over his own, Johnny was furious. It was all thanks to some slutty flight attendant that had charmed his assistant, Taeyong, into fucking him instead of completing their important paper work on time. But what will Johnny do when he finds out the same flight attendant and the cause of his project failure is on his flight back home?Part 2 of the Long Flight series but can be read as a one shot!





	No Manners

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy! This can definitely be read as a stand alone, you don't have to have read the TaeTen Prequel!

It had been a week of Johnny dealing with meetings, revising proposals, and putting up with those assholes from their competing branch in China. Not to mention the horribly patronizing looks from the head of the other department constantly being sent his way. His stupid lackeys looking smug when the revisions Johnny had sent Taeyong weren’t complete. Johnny had ended up looking nothing short of an absolute idiot in front of Mr. Bhuwakul, who ended up choosing the other branch’s proposal over their own.

Yes they were all technically a part of the same company, but because Johnny grew up in America and not in an Asian country, the other branches continued to look down upon him. Even once he had worked his way up and showed those fuckers how dedicated and intelligent he was, it never mattered. If he slipped even a little bit everyone used it as an excuse, which is why he was extra hard on Taeyong. Neither of them could afford to fail.

Johnny couldn’t believe his right hand man, Taeyong, hadn’t finished those proposals on the flight over to meet him in Thailand. It had been a long flight and he definitely should have had time to complete them, even if it had been sprung on him last minute. The disappointment in his personal assistant was blatantly apparent, and it barely took any probing for Taeyong to spill his guts on the whole situation and why he missed the deadline.

Apparently his most trusted confidant couldn’t wait a few damn hours to get his rocks off and became enamored with the flight attendant on the way over.

Taeyong apologized over and over to Johnny and honestly provided more information than he had needed to know about their encounter. Something about the pretty Thai boy speaking nearly perfect Korean in an enchanting accent and being so absolutely frustrating to the point of not being able to focus on his work. Apparently the flight attendant had even gone so far as to leave Taeyong his personal phone number after joining him in the mile high club. He had said the boy’s name was Ten, and Johnny couldn’t help but wonder what the face of the man who had destroyed his week looked like.

Johnny just scowled in response at the whole situation. It didn’t matter how cute some boy was, work should always come first.

So now his time in Thailand was over; and Johnny, having sent Taeyong home a few days prior, was stuck to deal with his frustrations alone. His frustration at the outcome, frustration at his employees, frustration at the insubordinate flight attendant who had distracted his most valuable and coveted employee. And definitely pissed off that his damn private jet was still out of commission.

The whole reason this had happened in the first place was because Johnny’s personal private plane had been compromised and Taeyong had to take the separate Thai airline, where he met the sole reason for his shitty week, Ten, or whatever the fuck.

As Johnny headed from his hotel in the fancy car his company had provided to the airport, he couldn’t shake the sinking feeling of disappointment. He kept replaying the past few days in his head. When had it all gone wrong and why? No matter how hard he tried to shake it, he couldn’t help his mind from going back to that damn flight attendant. It was much easier to blame someone who he didn’t know and would never see instead of himself or Taeyong.

Walking through the airport, luggage in tow, he headed to the exclusive waiting lounge and terminal where he would take the private jet back to Korea. His company had set him up with the same airline that Taeyong had taken here and back. When Taeyong hadn’t been talking about the flight attendant, he mentioned that the aircraft had been great and he did receive “excellent service.” Johnny had just rolled his eyes at that last comment.

After an hour or so passed, a polite looking woman proceeded to escort Johnny down onto the tarmac to board his flight. He spared her a forced smile by staring forwards, mostly ignoring her, and climbing the steps to the small, sleek jet.

Boarding the plane, he did notice that it was much smaller than the one he personally owned; and even though the nice woman who greeted him in Thai was beautiful with a kind smile, he couldn’t help but to miss the familiarity of his own staff. There were soft, beige leather chairs back to back on the left side of the aircraft with adjustable tables in front. To the right he saw a nicely sized couch that matched the same color of the chairs. Johnny decided he’d lounge a bit before taking off, heading to the right to plop down on the leather couch. He quickly undid the button keeping his navy blue suit jacket together in the front, letting it billow open to show off his neatly pressed white dress shirt.

He had kept his laptop bag with him, and immediately dug it out to set it in his lap, scanning his emails. As one of the flight crew took his luggage, the pretty flight attendant came back to him and introduced herself again, this time in broken Korean. Her name was Lisa and honestly her smile was contagious to the point where Johnny almost forgot his bad mood.

Almost.

They bantered a bit back and forth, her in broken Korean and he in broken Thai. Basically she was telling him that they would be on the tarmac for a bit longer, so she explained the drink options available and asked him if he wanted anything. Even though it was barely 11am, Johnny found himself with a whiskey in hand staring a hole through the list of emails in front of him. It was technically his day off, but he had always been bad about actually relaxing and not doing work. As he clicked on his first work email to respond, he reasoned with himself that if he was drinking did it really count as work?

After what seemed to be almost half an hour, Lisa came back to him asking him to please move over to the seat to fasten his seatbelt for takeoff. Johnny obliged easily, finding his mood shift to a more positive one with the help of the liquor.

When the jets rumbled and they ascended into the sky, Johnny found himself uncharacteristically feeling sorry for the bad feelings he had been harboring towards the unknown flight attendant. It wasn’t his fault; he hadn’t known how important that work was and probably didn’t even mean to distract the other. Johnny smirked to himself thinking how Taeyong probably needed the release anyways. He had been overworking the other recently. Johnny felt guilty noting he should be better about that. Lord knows what he would do without Taeyong.

Once they reached their cruising altitude, Johnny brought his laptop back out and continued scrolling his emails. He noticed a new notification and clicked on it hurriedly seeing it was from Mr. Bhuwakul, the man who he had given his proposal to this week. It wasn’t solely addressed to him and once Johnny noticed the other man included, his mood started to sour again. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for what else the man could possibly have to say to himself and the Chinese man whose proposal he had chosen over his own.

Scanning down the email, Johnny’s frown grew deeper and deeper. Long story short, apparently he was asking Johnny for permission to add the best parts about his plan and proposal to the other man’s core idea before basically scolding him for not having his idea fully realized.

The backhanded way he spoke about Johnny’s project had the alcohol in his stomach turning sour. He knew that this email would get forwarded around the office and used as a way to mock him for the next few months. Losing the deal was already bad enough. He just couldn’t catch a fucking break, could he?

All the previous self reflection about the situation came to a screeching halt as he found himself cursing that damn flight attendant once again and even more viciously than before. Johnny sat and stared at the email on his laptop trying to think of an appropriate response. Of course he’d have to agree, but how would he say it without making himself into more of a fool? Having his and Taeyong’s ideas they slaved over plucked out of his grasp and used to better the other man’s project. It was almost laughable how absolutely horrible the thought of that was. Johnny would be a joke.

After seething internally for several minutes, Johnny quickly typed an agreement and sent it while running his hands angrily through his slicked back hair. He shut his laptop and vowed to never open it again before sending a quick text to Taeyong, telling him to take his emails for the next couple of days.

When Lisa approached him later on, trying to ask about what menu he would like to be served, he couldn’t stop himself from snapping. The shocked and apologetic look on her face was almost enough to make him snap out of his horrible mood, but not quite. Lisa left in a flurry of bows and botched Korean apologies before moving to the door in the back marked ‘staff’. It wasn’t long before he realized he didn’t even get to order anything, which only served to piss him off further.

\---

A few minutes turned into several, and once forty minutes had almost passed and she hadn’t come back to ask again, Johnny knew he had fucked up. Not because he was apologetic, but because he was damn hungry. He reached up and pressed the flight attendant button, making it light up yellow as he sat back and cursed in English under his breath.

Not long after, the back door opened and another flight attendant came out. It was a man this time, and Lisa was nowhere in sight. Johnny figured he probably scared her off, but he didn’t have it in him to care at the moment.

The man was short in stature with very distinct, sharp features. His hair flopped perfectly over one section of his forehead and Johnny couldn’t help himself from thinking that maybe this airline only hired beautiful people. The flight attendant’s smile was tight lipped and forced as he got ready to address Johnny. He was probably pissed off that he was rude to his coworker, but once again Johnny found himself not caring and blaming the audacity of that damn flight attendant who had ruined his proposal and had sex with Taeyong. Had the fucker kept it in his pants he wouldn’t be in a bad mood now and she wouldn’t have had to suffer.

“How can I help you?” The man addressed him in Korean, his melodic accent peaking through slightly.

“I’m hungry, and the other one ran off before I could tell her what I wanted,” Johnny grunted out, looking back to his phone in his hands after he finished taking in the other man. He almost swore he heard a soft grumble come from the other, but when he looked up the fake work smile was still plastered to his face. Looking back down to his phone once more, Johnny waited for a response.

“Did you hear the list of options, or would you like me to tell you?” At that Johnny couldn’t hold back a scoff.

“_If I had heard the damn list don’t you think I would have ordered already?_ No, I don’t know. Tell me,” Johnny had spoken the first part in English, not able to hold himself back. A few moments later, the pretty boy flight attendant recited the list and Johnny chose quickly, not looking back up to the other man before he left.

Johnny began to browse through his phone and pulled up a list of Kdrama episodes he had downloaded recently. One of his biggest guilty pleasures was indulging in the occasional overly sappy, poorly written romantic Kdrama.

Settling into his seat, his face propped up by the palm of his hand, Johnny lost himself in a new drama that was recently released on Netflix. It had the typical love triangle plot and Johnny was surprised that by the first episode the two main characters were already making out. They were both gorgeous, so he definitely wasn’t complaining. Johnny was never one to take things slow himself anyways.

A whole episode later, Johnny was letting out a huge gasp as the bad boy character was currently getting pummeled by the main girl’s current boyfriend. It was a huge mess and he was VERY invested.

Hearing a poorly concealed snicker come from above him, Johnny quickly pulled out one of his airpods to turn and find the male flight attendant standing above him holding his food he had ordered.

Johnny was very generous with his anger today, so sending this boy a lethal look didn’t bother him in the slightest. Manners be damned.

“What?” Johnny grunted out in annoyance. The attendant tried and failed to school his face into a more customer friendly and less mocking look.

“Nothing, sir. You just didn’t strike me as a person who would indulge in,” the male chuckled lightly, his words getting cut off before continuing, “cheesy television. You look very… enraptured, sir.” The evil and mischievous glint in the boy’s eyes spoke much louder than his words.

As the boy sat Johnny’s food down in front of him, the business man had no intention of letting the other get off that easily.

“And how is any of that your business? I suggest you wipe that smirk off your face if you want to keep your job.” Normally if Johnny ever stooped this low, the other person would back off immediately; however, he could see the boy was still struggling to erase his smirk. After a few seconds, he had gone back to his stifling customer service look causing Johnny to scoff at the fakeness of it all.

“I’m sorry. I should have known you couldn’t handle a little teasing.”

Johnny’s mouth popped open in absolute surprise. He couldn’t doubt the absolute audacity this boy had, saying the things he said to him. Sure, it was obvious Korean wasn’t this boy’s first language, but it was also obvious that he meant every word he had said. On any other day Johnny would honestly probably laugh and applaud the attendant for not faltering in the slightest.

But today was not that day.

“Excuse me?” Johnny asked with his tone harsh and jaw clenched unbelievably tight. Instead of answering him, the attendant bowed shallowly and turned to leave. Johnny couldn’t have that.

“Your name.” Now it was the other boy’s turn to be confused.

“Excuse me?”

“Give me your name.” The boy pivoted back to face Johnny head on who had now straightened out fully in his seat. He could see the boy try and fail to suppress a sigh.

“My name is Ten, sir.”

Ten.

No fucking way.

The breath swooshed out of Johnny’s lungs. There’s no way this could possibly be true. The whole reason he was going through all of this hell was because of this short boy in front of him. The sole reason he was going to be the laughing stock of his branch for the foreseeable future. In the back of his mind Johnny knew he was probably placing a bit too much blame on the frustrating flight attendant, but in the moment he didn’t care. Unfortunately the first thought that went through Johnny’s mind was that he understood Taeyong; the appeal was definitely there. Only an idiot would try and deny Ten’s charm, but fuck if he wasn’t annoying. Which I suppose Taeyong had also expressed to him.

The second thought was that his rage was teetering on the boarder of lust. Imagining the boy in front of him having bent over for Taeyong or vice versa and how good he probably would look spread out beneath himself. Johnny wanted to fuck the sass right out of him. Releasing some of that pent up rage towards the attendant would probably help him if he was being honest. He couldn’t help the smirk that stretched lazily across his face as he let his eyes rake down the smaller’s body.

In his peripheral he could see Ten shifting uncomfortably underneath the weight of his gaze. Dragging his eyes back upwards to settle back onto the other’s face, he noted the confusion poking through Ten’s customer service mask. The attendant was probably trying to place what caused such a sudden shift in Johnny’s mood.

Oh would he find out.

“So you’re Ten?” Johnny hummed. With a raised eyebrow Ten nodded slowly in response. “So you’re who my personal assistant fucked.” He stated matter-of-factly. Both of Ten’s eyebrows rose into his hairline, his eyes widening comically obviously trying to piece things together. When it looked like the other might actually burst a blood vessel trying to figure out what Johnny meant, he took pity on the boy.

“Taeyong? Gorgeous, big eyes, Korean… ringing any bells?”

Johnny saw the exact moment that it clicked in the other’s head. His widened eyes opening even more before narrowing once again glinting in amusement. That mocking smirk of his found its way back onto his features before long.

“Oh yes, he was very pretty,” Ten taunted, “looked even prettier bent over for me, too.”

Johnny’s gaze darkened at the image. So Ten had fucked Taeyong then. It was almost as if the boy had read his mind when he spoke next.

“Yes. I fucked him.” He stated boldly before continuing, “I’m not one to just bend over for anyone, sir.”

“_We’ll see about that,”_ Johnny rasped out in English mostly under his breath. “Well you should know that because of your little stunt you ruined a huge business deal for me.” Ten had the audacity to look confused, causing Johnny to scoff. He shifted his weight to loll his head into his hand, elbow supported by the table in front of him where his food had begun to turn room temperature.

“My PA, Taeyong, had a deadline. I needed him to finish some extremely important paperwork for me and because he got… distracted, he wasn’t able to complete it.” Ten hummed in response nodding softly.

“So you were what was making him so stressed,” Ten ran his slender fingers over his chin, pretending to ponder something. Johnny sneered at the accusation.

“You don’t understand how important it was that we had finished that work.”

“Listen, I just helped him relax a little bit.” Ten smiled fully now, beautiful teeth shining down at Johnny in his seat, “In fact, if you need to blow some steam off too, I’d be happy to help. _Sir._” Johnny almost let out a growl at his absolute lack of shame. He was bold as hell, and the boy should be lucky that Johnny was interested or he could easily lose his job. Ten seemed smart though; Johnny couldn’t even begin to imagine saying no to this man.

“I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“Try me.”

Johnny didn’t need any more prompting than that. He stood up in a rush, pushing his food and phone across the table in the process. He crossed the small space to loom over Ten, the difference in their height blatantly apparent. Johnny stared down into Ten’s eyes and gently raised his right hand to cradle the other’s head backwards, finding purchase in the hair at the base of his neck.

He tugged lightly and lifted the boy upwards onto his tip toes to whisper in his ear.

“Last chance to back out,” he lightly traced his tongue along the shell of Ten’s heavily pierced ear adorned with rings and jewels. Ten angled his head even higher so he could press his mouth closely to the other side of Johnny’s face before responding.

“I’m not one to back down.”

How this situation had gone from Johnny being full of absolute hatred to brimming with lust was giving him a bit of whiplash. That didn’t stop him, however, from pressing back into the shorter boy when he forced his lips onto Johnny’s.

Ten was ravenous in his kisses, biting harshly at his bottom lip to open the taller’s mouth before probing his tongue in to map out the inside. He hadn’t been lying when he said he didn’t back down. Even though Ten was significantly smaller in stature than Johnny, he had to make sure not to get lost in the boy’s intensity.

He was meeting Ten blow for blow, stroke for stroke, until the shorter pulled away suddenly.

“We need to move somewhere else if we’re going to do this,” he panted out, lips already red and swollen. The glint returned to Johnny’s eyes when he realized how to get the upper hand on the other.

“What? Scared to be seen, baby?” He arched his eyebrow condescendingly. Ten broke out into a frown.

“No, but I’d rather not lose my job.” At this Johnny couldn’t hold back the scoff and laughter that followed.

“You didn’t seem so scared about losing your job when you talked back to me earlier, hm?”

Ten rolled his eyes before reaching his hand down to palm lightly at the front of Johnny’s navy slacks.

“I already knew I had you in the palm of my hand,” he smirked before grabbing Johnny’s slowly hardening bulge causing the taller to let out a hiss.

Johnny is used to taking charge and never having much trouble getting anyone to submit. He was a 6ft tall, broad shouldered, handsome and wealthy business man. Mostly people were already scared of him due to his domineering and confrontational personality, so when he did end up bedding someone he’d never had to confront a challenge like this before. It only excited him more though that Ten wasn’t willing to back down so easily and could keep up with him. It’d make it that much sweeter to see the other writhing and begging to cum.

Reaching down to grasp Ten’s wrist, Johnny pulled it away from his crotch to tug him forward so that their bodies were flush against one another. He quickly began kissing the shorter again and ignored the other’s muffled attempts at expressing his complaints to move to the bathroom.

He quickly bent down and wrapped his arms underneath the boys’ thighs and hoisted them upwards so that he straddled Johnny’s waist. The high pitched whine Ten let out at the friction of their crotches being forced together didn’t escape the taller.

Johnny smirked into the kiss as he turned them, making sure to keep his balance, before depositing the smaller onto the leather couch next to them. When their lips broke as Ten’s ass met the leather, he rasped out Johnny’s name, probably about to start up on more complaints. However, the man didn’t allow that to happen.

He surged forward and connected his lips to Ten’s once more and began sucking and biting his lips more than actually kissing him.

Nothing about the exchange of their breath and saliva was soft in any way. Johnny could tell that Ten was still fighting to control the situation. Even in their current position, where it was hard for him to reach, Ten never let up on his attempt to win the power back by grabbing and roughly stroking Johnny over the fabric of his pants.

Johnny finally let go with one more harsh bite to Ten’s upper lip, sucking on his cupid’s bow, before he shifted to his knees and leaned down to suck on the other’s neck. He was so tall that even on his knees in front of the boy on the couch, arms on either side of the smaller, they were still at eye level.

Sucking his way down Ten’s neck, he let all of his frustrations from the week out. There was nothing gentle in the way he scraped his teeth across the smooth skin of the boy beneath him, the way he would suck his neck so that he knew there would be marks left in his wake. It did pass through his mind that maybe he shouldn’t leave so many hickies because there’s no way Ten’s boss wouldn’t know, but that still didn’t stop him.

He felt a harsh tug in his gelled hair, as Ten detached him from his neck. The boy already looked fucked out. Panting heavily, his legs were wide open to accommodate Johnny’s much larger body between them sporting a very obvious tent in his pants.

A tent that Ten was now using his grip in Johnny’s hair to direct him towards. Johnny only smirked and allowed the boy to think he had some semblance of control once again as his face was pressed into the other’s crotch and he busily mouthed over his clothed erection.

Johnny leaned backwards to quickly rid Ten of his pants, unzipping them and shuffling them downwards and off around his sleek black shoes with the help of the smaller. Sucking the head of Ten’s cock through his tight black briefs caused him to let out a high pitched _fuck_. His briefs followed his pants and soon Ten was spread open, naked from the waist down in the middle of the private jet for anyone to see.

With no clothes in the way, Johnny took a second to admire how pretty the boy’s dick and ass were. His thighs were lean but strong, and he wasted no time ducking down to swipe his tongue around the head and lick up the underside of his length.

He hooked both of his large hands underneath Ten’s knees to push them backwards to the back of the couch, spreading him open. Lost in the feeling of Johnny now taking his length down fully to the base, nose brushing his lower abdomen, he didn’t notice the taller run his hands up to the swell of his ass lifted slightly off the couch. When Johnny’s thumbs began to lightly stretch and prod at Ten’s asshole he shuddered and grunted out a fuck, hoisting the other off his dick by his hair.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ten groaned.

“Teaching you not to fuck with my business,” Johnny spoke harshly, voice slightly husky from just having Ten’s dick down his throat.

Johnny quickly ducked back down and licked a long stripe from the bottom swell of Ten’s ass, up over his hole, perineum, and to his balls circling his tongue there for a few moments before dipping back down to do it again.

Ten let his other hand wander into Johnny’s hair, and didn’t question the man again, only tugging sharply when he hit just the right spot.

Soon after, Johnny finally prodded his tongue slightly inside the tight ring of muscle. Ten then froze up and his grip tightened in the business man’s locks. He didn’t stop, continuing to push his tongue inside the boy before closing his lips to suck the hole.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck_,_” Ten panted out, each word barely loud enough to be heard over the drone of the plane engines and the lude wet noises coming from his ass.

When Johnny released his right leg to bring a finger up to circle the hole slowly next to where he was tongue fucking him, Ten grabbed his wrist roughly. Johnny pulled back from him and gazed up at the boy with a smirk and a questioning look.

“I-“ Ten breathed out, shivering slightly at the feeling of Johnny massaging his thigh, “I haven’t bottomed in… in a long time.” If Johnny hadn’t heard what Taeyong had told him about the boy and experienced his unrelenting attitude first hand, he almost could have mistaken the boy for someone innocent.

Johnny released his grip on his thigh and pried Ten’s own grip off his wrist before standing up and towering over the vulnerable and exposed flight attendant. He turned around to head back over where he had been sitting during the flight before grabbing his laptop bag and rummaging around. Quickly finding what he was looking for, he took the few steps back over to the spot he was earlier.

Ten’s thighs were now pressed together, a flush decorating his cheeks and neck, which was also adorned with freshly blooming bruises. He couldn’t help from smirking before he crouched back down and grabbed either of the smaller’s legs before prying them back open, far enough that Ten’s knees were now flushed against the seats and he was completely exposed.

It almost looked as if Ten was about to reach his hands up to cover his face, but one harsh look from Johnny had him timidly lowering his hands to rest softly on his own thighs.

Letting go of one of his legs, Johnny reached into his pocket to produce a small pack of lube and a condom before reaching up to open them both respectively with his teeth.

“Always prepared, huh?” Ten whispered out, only a fraction of his previous sass still there.

“Never know when you’ll have to put a bitch in his place.”

The first loud hiss and intake of breath by Ten was from the insult, the second was from the feeling of the cold lube dribbling down his asshole, over his cheeks, and pooling onto the leather couch. That was going to be a bitch to clean.

Johnny added slow pressure and made sure the muscle was nice and slick before pressing one of his fingers inside the flight attendant. Ten groaned out at the sensation, arching lightly off the couch at the slight sting. Johnny didn’t stop, but didn’t speed up either. Only lightly curving his finger upwards and pushing and pulling it in and out slowly.

Damn Ten was tight. He hadn’t been lying when he said it’d been awhile. Even though he couldn’t wait to fuck the boy open, his mind drifted to images of him topping someone else. Using all that wit, aggressive sass, and mischievous demeanor to lure someone to fuck. The thought was irresistible.

He continued to work the boy open with two and then three fingers, going slowly and continuing to squeeze out whatever little lube was left in the small packet. It wasn’t long until Ten’s erection was stiff and leaking against his taught and flat stomach as he tried to squirm away from Johnny’s ministrations. He didn’t let up though, making sure he held onto the boy tightly.

Johnny was no longer worried that anyone would walk in on them, Ten was getting loud as hell and he couldn’t think of someone who would in their right mind walk out to potentially interrupt this.

After carefully wiggling his pinky finger in beside his other three fingers Ten gasped out that he was ready and to ‘just fucking do it already.’ He had no problem with that.

Johnny leaned up and placed his knees on either side of Ten’s stretched open legs and quickly reached down to unzip his slacks to shuffle them and his boxer briefs down slightly, only releasing his length.

He heard Ten’s breath still and smirked to himself. Johnny knew he was objectively big, and he didn’t need to look up to see where Ten’s gaze was to know that he had finally gotten a peak of his dick.

Rolling the condom on deftly, Johnny reached down to wipe any excess lube from ten’s ass onto his own shaft before lining up with his hole.

Even if he wanted to punish the boy for fucking with his business and life, he wasn’t a complete sadist; so he took his time pushing in. First only the thick head of his cock passing the tight ring, before he slowly inched himself inside a bit more. A little less than halfway he heard Ten’s breath hitch. Johnny quickly looked away from where he was sliding inside the boy and up to see the other’s furrowed brow.

Ten’s eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth parted as his chest rose and fell quickly with each shallow intake of breath. Johnny grabbed the underside of Ten’s knees once more, and pushed them backwards, bending the boy in half until the tops of his thighs were almost flush against the back of the couch.

“Hm, flexible.” Johnny hummed out in appreciation at both the delicious display before him and at the tightness that flexed around him in the new position.

Johnny slowly canted his hips forward sinking farther and farther into Ten. His rim clenched tightly, gripping onto his cock for dear life, almost suffocating the poor thing in his tight heat. Soon his hips were flush against Ten’s ass, and only then did Ten let out a deep sigh and begin to take bigger, although still shaky, breaths.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Johnny grunted out, resisting the temptation to plow right into the boy immediately. He’d get there in due time.

Ten continued breathing, his cock twitching slightly every time Johnny moved slightly, legs aching from standing still.

After a minute or so, Ten gave a nod, mouth still open. Johnny pulled back to the head and slowly sank back inside, the slide slick and smooth. Every time Johnny repeated the action, Ten would let out a low groan until he bottomed out, hips against ass, before he would repeat it.

Over.

And over.

He fucked diligently and deeply every time, the position allowing Johnny to shove his thick length all the way inside to the base each time. When Johnny bottomed out once more, he leaned into Ten’s space, pulling the smaller boy’s bottom lip between his teeth before quickly releasing it.

“Get ready. I’m going to punish you now.” Ten barely had time to register what the other had said before Johnny quickly pulled back and slammed into Ten all the way again. Hard. And he didn’t stop.

Johnny pistoned into him again and again, burying himself to the hilt each time. Not only were the thrusts harsh and fast, but also so unbelievably deep. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had been buried so fully into someone like this.

Ten began to cry out when Johnny shifted upwards on his knees slightly. Each thrust stringing another high pitched cry from the boy below him.

“_Fuck, there fuck!_” The boy cried out in English.

Johnny’s hips only stuttered slightly, shocked at the use of English, before he continued his onslaught.

“_Gonna cum,”_ the boy continued in English whimpering, but Johnny wouldn’t have any of that. He reached down and grabbed the base of Ten’s dick harshly circling it and squeezing impossibly tight.

Ten’s back arched up and his hole spasmed around Johnny, causing him to groan out at the feeling.

“No, no cumming. Unless I say you can.” Ten’s eyes opened in his daze, drool rolling lightly down his chin.

“Please?” Ten whimpered out, this time in Korean.

Johnny couldn’t hold back a cynical chuckle at the sight. This strong headed boy who had ruined everything for him this past week was now at his mercy begging to cum. A mix of pleasure, narcissism, and evil intent washed over the man.

“Not. Good. Enough. Beg harder.” Johnny had slowed down his thrusts, punctuating every word with extremely harsh drives of his hips forward. Ten’s head lolled to the side as he gazed up underneath his thick black lashes, blinking at Johnny with a dazed expression on his face. He looked absolutely lost in pleasure and gone. Licking his lips at the sight, Johnny stilled causing Ten to scrunch his eyes up and whine.

“I said,” **_thrust_**, “beg.” Ten choked out a sob and his dick jumped in Johnny’s harsh grasp.

“Daddy, Daddy _please. I’ll be so good Daddy,” _Ten spoke the last part in English and Johnny couldn’t help the choked out surprised noise that escaped his lips. No one had ever called him that before and he wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about it.

_“Daddy_,” Ten whispered out in English, frustrated at Johnny’s lack of movement. Some of the mischievous glint that Ten had lost in his eyes had returned now once he noticed Johnny’s intense reaction to his words. “_Fuck me, Daddy. Make me cum. I’ll be a good bitch.”_

If Johnny didn’t know how to feel before, he certainly knew now. He canted his hips forward once more, picking his unrelenting pace back up again. The grip on the base of Ten’s cock lessening, before he slid his hand up and down the other’s length.

Ten groaned and wiggled his hips restlessly, as well as he could while being bent in half, at the stimulation. Johnny leaned down and captured his lips with his own. Panting into each other’s mouths it wasn’t long until Johnny felt the coil in his lower abdomen begging for release.

Johnny attached his lips to Ten’s jaw and sucked harshly as his hips began to stutter. He groaned lowly rocking much softer now into the boy’s ass chasing his own orgasm. Ten whimpered when Johnny finally came, his breath loud and broken in the smaller boy’s ear.

Burying his head into the side of Ten’s neck he continued to pump the other boy until he whimpered out ‘_Daddy, I’m coming_’ earning a low groan and an exclamation of fuck from Johnny.

As Ten came, his asshole spasmed around Johnny’s softening cock, causing him to hiss at the overstimulation. They both breathed harshly into one another’s necks as Johnny slowly lowered Ten’s legs down and slipped himself out of his slick hole with a lewd squelch causing the boy to groan.

Johnny plopped next to the other on the couch and took the used condom off himself and tied it before zipping himself back into his pants. He glanced over at the fucked out flight attendant whose eyes were still glazed over and gave a soft chuckle.

“Should probably get back to your job now,” Johnny spoke out using his business voice, devoid of emotion.

“Yes sir.”

After Johnny stood up and went to the bathroom to deposit the condom in the small trash can, he came back out to the sight of Ten wincing as he slid his pants up the rest of the way over his ass. With his back to him, Johnny couldn’t help himself from giving a swift slap to the other’s ass as he passed him to sit back where his lunch had gone cold.

Ten let out a resounding curse before running his hands through his hair, trying to put it back into place, and glaring at the business man. Johnny only smirked back at him and watched the boy awkwardly waddle to the back of the aircraft and through the staff door probably in dire need to use a restroom.

\---

Johnny was about 30 minutes of the way through the next episode of his Kdrama before he heard the pilot come on over the speakers and announce their descent. Johnny leaned his chair back up and fastened his seat belt as he looked out the window to the never ending stretch of clouds.

When Ten came back out to make sure tray tables were stowed and seat belts were fastened, Lisa was in tow with him. It wasn’t hard to tell that the girl had either heard everything that had happened, or Ten had told her.

Her eyes never left the floor, except for once when she tried to look up only to meet Johnny’s gaze with a furious blush before scuttling back off to the back.

Johnny was alone again only shortly before they landed on the tarmac. Lisa had come out and began to grab his luggage from the front compartment, getting ready to bid the guest goodbye. While she was preoccupied, Johnny stood up and went to the back staff door knocking quietly.

Ten opened the door, a confused look crossed his face before it settled into a half hearted scowl.

“What?”

Johnny chuckled, “What? No sir? _No Daddy?”_ he asked in English. Ten just scoffed before the taller broke into a wide grin that hurt his cheeks.

“Listen,” Johnny started before Ten could leave or slam the door in his face, “Take this.”

Johnny pulled out his small black business card and handed it over to the flight attendant who stared at him incredulously.

“If they do fire you, call me. I could use a troublemaker like you in my staff.” Ten only scoffed in response. After a few moments of silence, Johnny turned to leave figuring that was the end of the conversation.

“It’s so funny to me that I left my number with your assistant and now you leave yours with me,” Ten muttered out. Johnny wasn’t quite sure if he was supposed to hear that or not, but he definitely did.

“Well I promise if you call me,” he leaned forwards into Ten’s space, “_Daddy will answer_.”

He stared at the taller for several seconds before rolling his eyes harshly, and turning around letting the door shut behind him.

Lisa ushered him off a few minutes later once they had taxied at the gate, still unable to make eye contact with him. He took his luggage from her with his laptop bag across his shoulder before telling her thank you.

He was definitely in a better mood. It probably helped to fuck all of his anger out into the flight attendant. Thinking back to the intense session the two had, Johnny had to adjust himself slightly in his pants. He could only hope now that Ten would actually call him, because he didn’t know if he could go the rest of his life without fucking him again.

\----

Three weeks after the fiasco that was Thailand and his and Taeyong’s huge disaster of a failure, Johnny’s private jet was totally cleared and up and running once more.

Johnny never mentioned that he had met the mischievous Thai boy to Taeyong, and he still felt the slightest bit of annoyance every time he thought of him. Sure Johnny hadn’t been the most considerate person ever, and maybe he had lacked basic manners, but he really thought the other would call him.

Leaning back in his office chair, Johnny ran his hands through his loosely gelled hair, before scooting back forwards to prop up his elbows onto his desk. He had been correct that his branch would continue to talk shit about him, and they definitely took this loss as being solely Johnny’s fault.

He didn’t have as much resentment towards the flight attendant as he had a few weeks ago; he was just ashamed that he hadn’t planned and done better.

Sighing loudly he let his head fall forwards before his office phone began to lightly ring, the red light lighting up. Johnny straightened out and cleared his throat a few times. He stretched his arm over to hit the answer button.

“Yes?” Johnny called out, full authoritative tone on lock.

“Sir?” It was Taeyong.

“Yes, Taeyong?”

“I have… well… I-I have someone on the line? They had the personal number to your office, but really, honestly it seems like a prank call, and I’m not sure whether to put them through or not? They didn’t even specifically ask for you by name.. They actually- well. I just don’t want it to be bothersome to you and-“Johnny cut off the rambling assistant.

“Spit it out Taeyong, who is it?”

“Well, they didn’t say who it was...” Johnny grunted in response and waited for Taeyong to finish his thought.

“They just asked for Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading, please let me know your thoughts (: comments and kudos make my day ^^
> 
> If you enjoyed, please feel free to check out the other part of this series!
> 
> Feel free to come hang out with me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tenspetal)


End file.
